


His Pride and Joy

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? And what if she is even more powerful than Harry and Dumbledore together. Found out what happens in the life of Alana Riddle.





	1. Prologue

Before Tom Riddle became Voldemort, he had met an Pure blood Witch in Diagon alley. When he laid eyes on her, he felt that she was the one. So he went up to her and started to make a converstation. "Hello, i saw you over their and i thought you wanted some company." Tom said as he stood next to the girl with long dark brown hair and a pale skin. " oh thanks to walk with me, i'm Tori." She said as she extended her arm for Tom to shake. "I'm Tom." He said. The two of them walked, until they came across a little café. "Let's go get a drink. It's my treat." Tom said as he opened the door for Tori.

Tom and Tori sat down on a table and started to talk. " So Tom, were did you went to school?" Tori asked to start a conversation. "Well i went to Hogwarts. And you?" Tom asked Tori. Tom looked in Tori's eyes and saw that she had a special color of eyes. She had a light blue eye color. "I went to Beauxbatons." Tori said. Tom was taken away by Tori's beauty. He felt that she could become his wife and mabye in the future his dark Lady. The two of them ordered a drink and continue to talk. For the first time in his life, Tom acctually felt intrested in Tori. For the first time Tom felt that he could acctually care for a girl. Tori is the love of his life, even if they just met. Tom felt so good when he is here with Tori. And he hopes that it could last for a long time. 

 

After a few months of Tom and Tori going on dates and being in relationship, Tom finally had the guts for going to a shop to find Tori the perfect engagement ring. Tom walked in to the ring shop and walked to the counter. "Hello, mr. Riddle. How can i help you?" the man behind the counter asked Tom. Tom's father knew the man from his years at Hogwarts. "I'm searching the perfect ring for my girlfriend. I'm goign to ask her to marry me tonight." Tom said with an actual smile on his face. The man showed Tom a few rings, but Tom didn't like them. Until the man went to the back of the store. "I think i have found the perfect ring for your girlfriend." The man said as he came back in the store with in his hands a beautiful diamond ring. " This was is perfect, i'll take it." Tom said as the man did the ring in a heartshaped red velvet box. Tom paidd for the ring and took the box out of the man's hand. 

Later that day, Tom made dinner for Tori and pulled on a nice black pants and a white dress shirt. He waited for Tori to come home from her day at the Ministry. When he heard the door open and close he walked out the kitchen with two glasses of red wine in his hands. Tori walked in to the living room and was greeted by Tom, who kissed her and gve her a glass wine. "What is going on?" Tori asked with a smile on her face. "Well, today is the day that we first met 7 months ago." Tom said as he leaded Tori torwards the table, he had setted with a flower in a vase and a Candle next to it. Tom pulled the chair out for Tori and shoved it closer to the table. "This is really nice, Tom." Tori said. 

Tom walked in the kicthen andd took the two plates he prepared for them with a portion of his famous Lasagne. He walked back to Tori and put one plate in front of her. "This looks delicious, Tom." Tori said with a smile on her face, when Tom sat down. " Let's eat, darling. Befor it get's cold." Tom said with a smile on his face. The two of them started to eat and when they were finished, Tom cleared his throat and stood up. "Uhm, Tori, i have someething to say. We met 7 months ago and I fell in love with you from the moment i laid eyes on you. You are my love and i will kill any one who hurts you. So i want you to ask this for a long time, but i didn't hat the guts to do it. So, Tori, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Tom asked as he sunk down to one knee. Tori looked at Tom and started to cry happy tears. She nodded and sunk torwards Tom. Tom and Tori shared a long passionate kiss and after they pulled away, Tom shoved the ring on Tori's hand. Later that night, Tori and Tom were in the bedroom after a few hours of passionate love making. Tom never felt so good after he asked Tori. She was now officialy going to be his dark lord. Tom wrapped his arms around Tori and not soon after the both of them fell asleep. 

A few weeks later.

Tori woke up and went to make Tom breakfast. Tori was so happy that she was going to be Tom's wife. When she finished breakfast she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. The pain hurted so much that Tori let out a scream which woke Tom not long after. Tom ran torwards his fiancée. "What's worng darling?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around Tori. "We need to go to the hospital." Tori said. Tom took Tori's hand and they quickly appeared at the Hospital. The doctor came and took Tori in to his room together with Tom. The doctor asked Tori some questions that she answered and checked Tori. The doctor was done and had the result. " Well miss. congratiolations. You are pregnant." The docter said. Tori looked at Tom and smiled. They walked out the doctor's room and Tom took Tori in his arms and lifted her up. "We are going to be parents." Tom said with a smile on his face. This made him even better. First he's going to marry Tori and now they also expecting a baby together. He couldn't be more happier in his life. 

7 Months later.

Tori was showing off her beautiful stomach in her wedding dress. Today she was going to marry the man of her dreams. She was nervous, but once she had her dress on, she felt confident and not nervous at all. She cheked her self in the mirror and her mother stood behind her. "Look at you. You look so pretty. You are going to marry the man you love and you are carring his baby. You are going to be a good mother and a great wife." Tori's mother said. Afew moments later, everyone was sitting and Tori stood behind the door with her father "You look so pretty, princess. You are going to be a good mother and wife." Tori's father said before they heard the wedding song play. The guys opened the door and Tori took her father's arm. "Don't let me fall, father." Tori said nervously. "Of course not, princess." Her father said as they started to walk down the aisle. The wedding was a perfect wedding and Tom and Tori were officialy married. 

When they went to the party venue, Tori had an other dress on then her wedding dres when she felt that she had the same pain in her stomach, like she felt 7 months ago. Tom told Tori's father to go to the hospital. They went to the hospital as quickly as possible and when they arrived, some nurses took Tori and went to the operation room. Tom was complaining that it was to early and that he has to be in their with his new wedd wife. After afew hours of waiting the doctor came in to the waiting room and walked torwards Tom and Tori's parents. " i have 2 things to say. Congrats mister, you are the father of a beautiful healthy girl and the second thing your wife didn't make it." Tom felt everything falling apart. He just married the love of his life and the world already took her away from him. Tom felt some tears leaving his eyes. The doctor asked if they wanted to see the baby and Tori. They nodded and walked torwards the room were Tori was laying with next her a crib with the baby girl in it. Tom started to cry. He was a dad, but the girl didn't kno her mother. He took the baby out the crib and the girl reached for Tom. With her cute hands she touched Tom's cheek and Tom Stopped to cry. "Welcome to the world, Alana." Tom said. 

Tom took Alana home and raised her on his own. He will not loose his little princess. She is his life now and if anyone hurts her, that person will be dead. From that day on Tom was no longer Tom, but he was now known as Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter  1: Diagon Alley Trip

Eleven years later

Alana grew up as a beautiful girl of eleven years. She lived now with the Malfoy family and she started to look a lot like Tori. Today, Alana was excited, she was expecting her Hogwarts Letter. She woke up early and went to the diningroom in Malfoy Manor. When she walked inside the room, Alana was greeted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. "Goodmorning Lana." Narcissa said as she kissed the girl on her forhead. "Goodmorning, Cissie." She said as she walked torwards Lucius, who was reading the Morning Prophet. "Goodmorning, little one." He said as he looked over his paper. "Goodmorning, Lucius." She said with a smile. Alana went to her seat and sat down on the chair to eat breakfast. "Alana, the mail came this morning and the owl had a letter for you and Draco." Narcissa said as she gave Alana her letter. Alana looked at the letter and opened it, she didn't even notice that Draco came in the diningroom. "Goodmorning, Lala." said Draco to make Alana look up from her letter. "Morning, drake." She said as she continued reading her Hogwarts letter. "Aunt Cissie, when are we going to shop for our school stuff." Alana asked Narcissa. Narcissa looked at Lucius and he laided down the Morning Prophet. "Let me see what you all need to get." Lucius said as he took the letter that Alana gave to him.

After he readed the letter, he looked atthe kids and his wife. "Well if you both eat breakfast and after go and get dressed, we will go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." He told the Kids and Narcissa. Draco and Alana started to eat and after they were finished, they both went to their rooms to get dressed. Alana had pulled out her favorite black dress and she was searching for her necklace that, her father gave her when she was a toddler and before he dissapeard After he killed the Potters. She ran downstairs and torwards Lucius with tears in her eyes. Lucius looked at her and came torwards her. "Alana, what's wrong?" He asked her. Alana looked up at him. "My necklace, I can't find it." she said.

Lucius was the only one who knew about the necklace. It gives Alana the power to look at the memories that she had of her father. Lucius pulled out his wand and did a spell that made Alana's necklace appear. "Thank you, uncle Lucius." She said as she gave him a hug. Lucius hugged her back and Alana walked back to her room and started to dress herself. After a few minutes, Alana was ready and so was Draco. They went to Diagon alley and after an hour they already had everything for school execpt the wands. They arrived at Ollivander's wand shop and Draco wnet first to find his wand. When Draco found his wand, it was Alana's turn. Lucius stayed with her and Ollivander spoke up. "Miss Riddle, i have the perfect wand for you." He said as he gave the wand to Alana. "it's made of the hawthorn tree ad Phoenix tail feather. It is a very sturdy wand and 9 1/2 inches. It's perfect for the Dark Arts and is dark brown with a very small and light spider web pattren on it." He said as Alana had a warm feeling inside her. "Well, this is your wand" Lucius said with a smile as he paid for the wand.

They walked back out and joined Narcissa and Draco. They had everything, so the went back to the manor. When they arrived back home, the ated lunch and then, Alana went to the garden and sat down near her favorite tree. Alana studied her wand and thought it was so special. When the evening fell, the family had dinner and after dinner Alana went to bed and looked around. She was going to make the boy who lived his life a hell, for letting her father dissapear. Thanks to him, Alana didn't had a father. But deep inside, she hoped that she would see her father. She fell asleep with the memories of her father playing in her head. She was happy to be the daughter of the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare

When Alana was asleep, she felt herself rolling around and covered in sweat. She sat up and started to cry out loud. Narcissa and Lucius rushed in Alana's room and Narcissa held Alana close to her. "shht, Alana. What happened?" Narcissa said as she rocked Alana. "I had a nightmare." she said as she started to think about the nightmare.

The nightmare.

Alana was at a house with Draco and her father. Tom was fighting Harry Potter, but he was about to loose the fight. Harry cast a spell torwards Tom and It killed him. Alana started to cry and went torwards Tom's body. Draco casted a spell to Harry but he defend him self with an other spell that also killed Draco.

End of nightmare.

When Alana told Narcissa and Lucius the nightmare, Narcissa looked down at her and smiled weakley. "How long do you have those nightmares?" Lucius asked Alana. She looked down at her duvet. "For 3 weeks." She told them. Lucius looked at Alana and then to Narcissa. "why didn't you tell this before?" Narcissa asked. "because i was scared to tell you this. I think to myself that it will Come True. I think that someday Harry Potter will defeated my dad. I don't want to lose my dad." Alana said as she started to cry.

Narcissa held Alana close to her and Lucius sat down on the other side of Alana. He looked at her and he gave her a small smile. "You won't loose your dad. If we gather up the other death eaters, then we can and will defeat Harry. You are our Dark Princess and the Dark Lord don't want that any thing would happen to his Princess. He wants me to give you this." Lucius said

He went to his room and took the small box. He brought it to Alana and he gave it to her. Alana opened the box and saw small presents and a small piece of paper with something written on it. She took the piece of paper.

'Alana,   
When you read this you will be eleven. These are some items from me and your mother. I will Come back and then together we will rule the Magical world and if any one will Hurt you they will die.

Lots of Love your father.'

Is what was on the letter. Alana looked down at the letter and smiled. She continued with the gifts, she opened the smallest gift and saw a small ring with a green diamond and a silver diamond. She laid it in the top part of the box. the second gift was a bit bigger. She opened it and saw a picture fram with a picture of Alana's parents together. She looked at it and smiled up to Narcissa as she hold up the next present. Alana took the present and opened it. She looked at the items that were in it and she saw first a necklace with a snake, a braclet with the Dark mark and a diary with a snake on the cover. Alana started to tear up and she looked down at her presents in her lap.

She looked up and saw that Narcissa and Lucius went back to their room. Alana smiled at the gifts and putted them back in the box. She closed the box and shoved it underneath her bed. She lookef at the ceiling and closed her eyes. What she didn't know is that her necklace was not on the usual spot, but under her pillow. How it came there is only a question she will ask in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3: The Train ride to Hogwarts

The next day, Alana woke up with yawn. She looked around in her room and she looked at the place were usual her necklace was. She stood up and startrd to panick. Draco came in her room and he looked at Alana. "Alana, what are you searching?" Draco asked her. She continued to panic and Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Alana, what are you searching ?" he asked her again. "I am searching my necklace, you the one of Dad." Alana said thru tears. "I think i know were it is. I think i laid it under your pillow." Draco said to Alana.

"Draco, you know that i always lelay it on my dresser." Alana said as she pulled the pillow up and took the necklace. She putted the necklace on and Draco walked out of Alana's room. Alana dressed herself and was extremly excited to go to Hogwarts. When she was ready, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen. "good morning, Alana." Lucius said as Alana sat down at the table. "good morning, uncle Lucius." Alana said. Narcissa and Draco walked to the dinner room amd they started to eat breakfast.

When they were ready with Breakfast and since that they were already dressed, they went to Kings Cross. The house elfs already brought the trunks to the train. They arrived at the station and went to the platform. "Alana, are you nervous?" Narcissa asked as she was walking next to Alana. Alana looked at Narcissa and nodded her head. "i am really nervous, but that will be for not long. Because i have my dad's necklace." Alana said as they all came to a stop and Alana saw a beautiful train in front of her and new that this was the Hogwarts Express.

Alana and Draco gave Lucius and Narcissa a hug and they went on the train. Alana and Draco waved Narcissa and Lucius goodbye and when they dissapeared, Alana and Draco waited for the train to ride towards Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4: Sorting Ceremony

Alana's Pov

The train ride didn't take long. But that was only because i fell asleep, when the train started to ride. When the train came to a stop, Draco woke me up by gentle rubbing my arm. "Alana wake up we are here." Draco said as i woke up and he smiled. "Cool we are here." I said. We walked out the train and i could see a gaint, that called himself Hagrid, in front of them.

Hagrid told the us to follow him to the boats that brought us all to Hogwarts. Draco and i shared a boat with two boys that intorduced themselfs as Crabbe and Goyle. We became friends and when we arrived at Hogwarts, we had to get out the boat and we walked inside the castle. I could see that a woman with a hat stood infront of us.

She informed us by what was going to happen when we get inside, but was interupted by a boy who found his frog. Draco started to laugh and so did Crabbe and Goyle. I stood there grinning with the boys and the woman walked away. I could see a boy woth round glasses and i turned to Draco. "Draco, that's Harry Potter."

i said as i pointed to the boy. Draco walked towards and asked Harry to be a friend. But Harry said no to Draco and when he was about to say something else, we could hear a cough behind him. Draco came back to me and McGonagall leaded us in the Great Hall. I was amazed by the castle, it was so pretty and it looked so cool.

We all came to a stop when we got in front of the castle. "When i call out oyur name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor Mcgonacall said. She started to call names and after a few minutes, she said my name. "Riddle Alana." I walked up to her and she placed the hat on my head.

"SLYTHERIN" The sorting head shouted and the slytherin table started to cheer. I walked to them and Draco gave me a hug. "I'm glad that you are in slytherin." Draco said as he released me from the hug. "I am glad to, i thought i would go in to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." I said with a disgusted face. After a few hours of the sorting ceremony and the dinner, our prefect leaded us to the dungeons. Draco and his friends went to the boys dorms and i went to the girls dorm.

There weren't alot of Girls who wanted to talk to me, a part from one girl who was a bit silent. I walked towards her and wanted to talk to her. "hi i am Alana and you are?" i asked the girl and she looked away from me. "i uh, i am Rory." she said. "do you want to be friends?" i asked her and she smiled. "yeah." she said and we started to talk. She was a lottle shy, but i know that i will change her. When it was 11 o'clock, we had to go to sleep. I gave Rory a hug before going to bed. I already had my pj's on so i laid down in bed i fell asleep with dreams about father.


	6. Chapter 5: Weird things are happening

I woke up to the sound of girls talking anf laughing. I looked up and saw that my bed was full of trash and filthy stuff. "Who the hell did this?" i asked as i got up and showed them my anger. "You all think this is funny, i will show you what's funny." i said as i pulled out my wand and set a nightstand on fire. "Alana, please stop." Rory said and i looked at her.

When i looked at her i suddenly felt more calm. "thanks Rory. Now will someone please tell me who did this." i said and cleared my bed with magic. "i did." i heard a girl say and i turned towards her. "why?" i asked. "because this is how we greet new girls in this dorm." she said. I did not fully understand why they did this, but since that this is their thing, i accept it.

I went into the bathroom and Rory came towards me. "Why did you got mad? You know that you will probably get detention if you do that again especially setting the night stand on fire." Rory said and i looked at her trough the mirror. "They don't have to do that and they don't who they are messing with." i said as i continued dressing myself. After i dressed myself i went to the common room. There i saw Draco.

" Alana, i heard what the girls did. And i heard that you setted a nightstand on fire." He said. "i know that i can get detention for doing that and that i have to talk to Snape about it. Rory already told me." I said and Draco looked at me. The girl that 'bullied' me this morning, came towards me and started to laugh at me. "What's so funny?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Nothing, just the fact that you can't handle a little fun." She said and laughed again. Draco saw that i started to get angry and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Alana." Draco said. When i was calm again, Draco and i went to our first class, which was Potions. We were teh first ones to arrive and we could see that Snape was already there. "Good morning, Professor."

Draco and i said at the same time. "Good morning, mr Malfoy and miss Riddle." We sat down and the other students walked in. After class, i went to the Black lake and i sat down next to a tree. i thought that i would be alone, but i had mistaken that. I heard giggles behind me and i turned and saw the girl and her friends behind me.

"Look, it's the girl that doesn't like some jokes." She said to her friends and i stood up. "This time you don't have your friend to save you." She said as she walked towards me. Suddenly she and her friends started to hex me and i started to scream. "Stop it." I yelled at her. "Sectumsempra" She said and i screamed and suddenly the sky went black.

I heard the voice of Snape and i started to cry. When i woke up, i was laying in the Hostipal wing of Hogwarts. I looked to my side and i saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Miss Riddle, it is good that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked me. "Sore and scared." I said. "Well, we found the girl and she explained what happened. She got expelled. But i want to talk about something else." Said Dumbledore.

"The girl told us, that when she cursed you with Sectumsempra, you screamed and that the sky turned Dark. Do you know Why that happened?" He asked me and i started to think. "No i don't know that, sir." I said and he sat down on my bed. "Well that is because the fact that you are Tom Riddle's daughter and that it was that he heard you for some reasons." Snape told me.

"So everytime something bad happens to me, the sky will turn dark and my father will hear it?" I asked and they nodded. "What's going to happen now?" I asked. "Well, I don't know it yet. But i will ask that Mr Malfoy will stay by your side and that he will protect you from now on." Snape said and walked away with Dumbledore. When they left i felt tired and decided to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: The beginning of Christmas vacation

When i woke u from my nap, i saw that Draco was sitting next to my bed. "Good you are awake. What Happened?" Draco asked me while he had a concerd look on his face. "That girl who laughed at me, hexed me and used Sectumsempra on me and she got expelled. But something else happened. Before i blacked out, i screamed and the sky turned dark. And Dumbledore told me that for some reasons my father could hear me. " I told Draco. He looked at me and he gaved me a letter. "This is what i've got from father this noon. It's a letter for you and it has very important information in this letter. He wants you to read this when everyone is a sleep and when i am gone. " Draco said. I nodded my head and Draco gave me some homework from the other classes. "This is what you have to make. It's from Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbogoly."

Alana's pov  
When Draco left, i decided that ot was a good idea to read the letter.

'Alana,

Draco told me about what happened to you. I talked to Narcissa bout it and she thinks it is a good idea of you come home with Draco over Christmas vacation and we talk about it.

-Lucius.'

I closed the letter and thought about it. 'maybe i should go home and discuss this what Uncle Lucius.' I thought to myself. I worked on my homework, but i couldn't focus on it. During the homework, i was start about what happened to my dad. Nobody told me about my father except uncle Lucius. He explained to me that he was proud that he finally knew what love was until the moment that he lost his body and his loved ones. I wish that my dad was proud of me. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa told me that he would be proud and that one day, we would be togehter again. I teared up at the taught of how Father would feel. But i had to go on. Madame Pomfrey walked and with a tray of food. "Here, you go my dear. How are you feeling?" She asked me and i smiled.

~time skip to Christmas.~

I was packing my bags to leave for Christmas. Draco was waiting for me in the common room. When i was finished, i went to the common room and towards Draco. Draco helped me with my luggage and together we went towards the Hogwarts express. "i am a little scared to go back home, Draco." I said and he smiled. "i understand that, but father knows what happened and he will help you to froget what happened 2 weeks ago." Draco said and i smiled. "Thank you Draco." i said as we arrived at the train. We went to our compartment and we placed the luggage on the shelf. I sat down on the bench and i felt a head ache comming up. "Draco, can you close the door? They are making a lot of noice." i said to Draco and he looked at me. "nobody is saying something." Draco said. "Draco, i am not going mad, tell those people to keep quiet." I said to Draco with anger in my voice. "Alana, nobody is talking. I will close the door, but you have to tell this to father." He said and i nodded. What is wrong with me? Am i going mad?


	8. Chapter 7: A very special surprise

When we arrived at Kings Cross, i was feeling terrible. It was the thoughest ride home. Draco was there to support me when i was crying. I took my luggage and i stepped of the train. Draco was walking behind me and i was looking for uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. When i saw them in the crowed, i walked towards them and Aunt Narcissa gave me a hug. 

"Sweetheart, Are you alright?" She asked me and i looked at her. "No Auntie." I said and i cried. We went outside and suddenly i felt dizzy. I grabbed Draco's arm before i collasped on the floor. Everything was blurry and i started to see black. I felt someone picking me up and when i woke up, i was in my room. I saw Draco sitting next to me and so was uncle Lucius.

"Draco, leave me and Alana alone for a moment." Lucius told Draco and sat down where Draco was sitting. "What happened?" I asked Uncle Lucius and he looked at me. "You fainted in the station. Do you know what happened?" He asked concerend. "I don't know, but i think that it has to do with what happened at school. Uncle Lucius, what is wrong with me?" 

I aksed him as i looked down at my hands. "I don't know it yet. But i think that your father is starting to rise again. He must have heard you scream and that must have woken him." Lucius told me and i looked at him. "You mean that father is going to find me when something happens to me?" I asked.

"Yes. Everytime something bad happens to you he would get a bit closer to you." Lucius told me and i sort off smiled at this. When i felt better. I walked out my room. I walked down the stairs and i saw a woman talking to Aunt Narcissa. I knew that woman very well and i sqealed. "Aunt Bella" I sqealed and ran in her arms. "Lana. How is my favorite niece doing?" "I am okay." I told her and she smiled. 

"I know what happened. Lucius told me. Is everything okay now?" Aunt Bellatrix asked and i nodded. "Yeah." I told her. I smelled some delicious food from the kitchen and smiled. "I think dinner is ready." Narcissa spoke and i went to the table. Draco sat down next to me and i smiled at him. We ate dinner and i smiled. 

"Aunt Cissie. Are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Of course, Aunt Bella is coming to and we will have a girl shopping trip." She said and i smiled. When dinner was over i went up stairs and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and took hold of my necklace. "Father, i miss you. Everything is changing." I told the necklace and i got up. 

I walked to my desk and took a seat on the chair. I opened my drawer and took my diary out. I opened it and i started to write in it. 

'Dear diary, 

I am having a thought year so far at Hogwarts. I was getting bullied and they jokedd around about me. Everything is so hard on me. I miss my father very much and i also miss my mother. I wish i would had her by my side. I want that everything was normal and my father didn't have to leave after he killed Potter's parents. But i know that both of my parents want me to stay strong. 

I speak to you tomorrow, then i will have better news to tell you. ' 

I closed my diary and placed it back in the drawer. I stood up and turned around. I looked on my bed and saw that there was a snake on it. "Nagini." I said and smiled. I knew that snake was my fathers and it looked at me when i said it's name. The snake started to hiss and i understand what it was saying.

'I am here to protect you.' It 'said'. I smiled and hugged Nagini. I was happy that Nagini was here."Draco come here." I yelled excited Draco walked into the room and saw Nagini. "Isn't that the snake of your father?" He asked me and i smiled. "Yes, it told me that she is here to protect me." I told Draco and he smiled.

I patted Nagini's head and i was putting on my pyjama's. When i was ready to sleep, Nagini placed it's head on my stomach and i fell a sleep. Finally i had a 'part' of my father with me and i know that Nagini would protect me from everything bad.


	9. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley with Narcissa and Bellatrix

I woke up the next day and i was greeted by Nagini. "Good morning Nagini. Did you sleep well?" I asked her in parseltongue. Nagini nodded her head and i got up. I walked to my closet and opened the door. I picked out my outfit for the day and did my hair. When i was ready, i went downstairs. Aunt Bella and Aunt Narcissa were sitting at the table. "Good morning Alana, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Aunt Narcissa asked as i started to eat my breakfast. "I am very excited to go to Diagon Alley." I spoke. Aunt Bella smiled and looked at me. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. 

"Yes i kind of did sleep well." I answered. When i was finished with my breakfast, i quickly went to my room to get my money and i patted Nagini's head. I also got my shoes and went back down the stairs. Aunt Cissie and Aunt Bella were waiting at the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" Aubnt Cissie asked me with a smile. "Yes i am ready, just let me get my scarf." I spoke and ran to the cupboard. I took my scarf and ran back to my aunts. When i was finally ready, i grabbed my aunt narcissa's hand and we went to Diagon Alley. When we arrived in Diagon Alley, Aunt Bella smiled at me. "Where do you want to go to first?" She asked. "I want to go to Madam Malkins, i need a new robe, one of them got burned by some girls at Hogwarts." I told them. "Why didn't you tell that earlier?" Narcissa asked. 

"Because, i didn't saw it but Rory did." I told them and they looked at me. "Who is Rory?" They both asked. "She is my friend at school." I told them and they smiled. "She saw what happened and she has been there for me from the start, just like Draco. She is my best friend and i just know that she will stick by my side no matter what happens." Alana told her Aunts. We walked down Diagon Alley and i saw a familiar face in the distance. I started to worry a bit when we got closer. Aunt Narcissa saw that i was feeling a bit nervous and toon my hand. "there is no need to worry. They can't do any thing to you. We are by your side. " She told me. I smiled at her and we walked away from the trio. When we were walking down Diagon Alley, i saw a little shop that i haven't seen before. I walked inside and saw beautiful jewelries and such. I walked around and i saw a pretty watch. " Aunt Bellatrix, what do you think of this watch for Uncle Lucius?" I asked her as she stood beside me and i pointed to the watch. "It is very pretty. Are you going to buy it for Lucius?" She asked. I nodded my head and looked at the woman behind the counter. 

"Can i have this watch please?" I asked the woman and she smiled "You must have a very special uncle. This watch costs 200 Galleons, please." She told me. i went in to my pocket and pulled out 200 galleons. " Here you go. " I beamed happly. She wrapped the watch and gave it to me. "i can tell that you have a special friend. here take this it is a gift from the house. " She told me as she gave me a necklace with a snake on it. I smiled and thanked the woman. "Draco will love this necklace." Narcissa spoke as she walked to me. "What else did you get from the store?" She asked me. "I have got a watch that Uncle Lucius would love." I told her and she smilef. "you are such a sweet girl. You look just like your mother." Narcissa told me. We went into a little bar and sat down at a table in the back. " Auntie, can you please tell me more about my mother?" I asked her as i took a sip of my hot chocolate. She loonef between me and Bellatrix and smiled. "Okay i will tell you more about your mother."She spoke and i smiled. I was finally going to learn more about the woman that was my mother and how she met my father. i was excited to hear the story.


	10. Chapter 9: The Man in the Turban

" I met your mother when we had a meeting with Tom. She was a pretty woman with long dark brown hair and pale skin. She was sweet and she knew how to make your father smile. I have never seem to see Tom smile, but when he was with Tori, he had a small smile on his face." Narcissa spoke and took a breath. "It was only a few weeks later when we got an invitation to go to the wedding and that we found out that she was pregnant of you. Everything was going well Tom loved your mother dearly and he was also very protective over her. When your mother had to rush to the hospital, we didn't know what was going on. Your father and Lucius went to the hospital with Tori. "

Narcissa told me, i saw that she was about to cry, so i grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "It's okay auntie if you don't want to continue, you don't have to." I told her. "It's okay Alana, you have to know what happened to your mother." Narcissa spoke before she was going to continue. "When they got to the hospital, the doctor took your mother to the labor room. After hours of waiting the doctor came out the room and looked at Tom. He told that a beautiful girl was born." She told me and smiled. I knew that the girl she was talking about was me and i smiled at Aunt Narcissa. "But the doctor had also some bad news. Your mother had died during the operation and your father broke. Something inside him changed when he felt his whole world crumbled underneath his feet, but there was light inside the darkness. He had you and if anything would hurt you, he will be there to protect you. Ever since your mother passed away, your father became Voldemort and he would do anything for his queen and princess." Narcissa spoke as she wiped away some tears. I smiled. "Thank you for telling the story, Auntie." I told her and we all stood up. We paid for the drinks and decided to go back to Malfoy Manor. We went home and Uncle Lucius was sitting in the lounge room with Professor Snape and our defence against the dark arts professor. "good evening, professors." I spoke as i entered the room. "Good evening Alana." The men spoke. I saw Draco walking down the stairs. "Lana." Draco smiled and came to me. "Draco, I guess that you missed me. I have something for you." I smiled and gave him the necklace.

"thank you." He beamed and gave me a hug. "Alana, i need you to come here for a moment. There is someone that wants to see you." Lucius spoke. I rushed into the lounge room and smiled. "Who wants to meet me?" I asked. "Well Proffessor Quirrell wantso." He kindly spoke as i entered the room. "Alana, y-you see that i am wear-ring this turban. I am w-wearing t-this because i have two faces." Quirrell told me. "I don't understand." I replied. Professor Quirrell then started to take off his turban and i saw that he wasn't lying. "My darling daugther, at last i finally see you as a teen." The face on the backside of Quirrells head spoke. "Father, is that you?" I asked as there were tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Yes darling, it is me. " Dad smiled. "Where is the rest of your body?" I asked. "I'm too weak to have a body. I will when i am rising again. Darling, you need to stay strong. You need to help me to get to that Potter boy." "How can i help you with that?" "You need to make his years at hogwarts a hell." Father told me and i smiled. "When will you be back?" I asked him. "Soon my darling princess. You look so much like your mother." He spoke. "I miss you, dad." I told him as tears were rolling down my eyes. "i miss you too and soon we will be ruling the wizarding world." He told me and i smiled.

"I love you, princess." "Love you too dad." I replied and Quirrell started to put on his turban again. "Thank you for showing my father. If you excuse me, i will go to my room, i am very tired." I spoke as i rushed to my room. I laid down on my bed and nagini slythered over to my side. I fell asleep with tears rolling down my face. It hurts to see my father like that, but as he told i have to be strong for him.


	11. Chapter 10: Christmas Morning

After some hours of sleep, i woke up to sounds coming from down the stairs. I dressed myself and grabbed my wand. I roamed down the stairs and saw Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius sitting next the huge Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas, Alana." They both spoke and i smiled. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius." I smiled and sat down on the couch across the tree.

We sat there for a while, waiting for Draco and Aunt Bellatrix and when they finally came into the room, i smiled. "Are we going to open our presents now? Because i have a great present to give." Draco spoke. "Of course son. You can give the first present." Narcissa spoke and Draco went to the tree. I saw a box that holes in it and he placed it in front of me.

"This is for you Alana." Draco spoke and sat back down. I opened the box and saw a small kitten in the box. "Oh Draco, thank you, that's really sweet." I spoke as i picked up the kitten and gave Draco a hug. "What are you going to name it?" Narcissa asked me and i smiled. "I will call it Smoky." I told them and placed Smoky next to me and Draco.

"I will give the next one." I told the others, i went to the tree and grabbed the smallest present and gave it to Uncle Lucius. "Thank you darling." He beamed as he started to open the present. When he opened it, he smiled and looked at me. "Thank you." We continued to open present and Smoky was sitting in my lap the whole time.

The other gifts i got were a new dress of Aunt Narcissa, some stuff for Smoky of Draco and a diary that belonged to my mother of Aunt Bellatrix. I was very happy with the gifts and they all smiled. We eat Lunch and Draco and i played with his new chessboard. I was very happy to have this family. It was the best Christmas yet, but it might be better once my father was back.

After a few hours, we ate dinner and i told everyone that i was going to my room. I took smoky with me and i sat her down on my bed. I took the diary that was of my mother and started to read it. I slowly fell asleep as i readed it and the diary fell next to me on the bed. Smoky laid down next to me and cuddled up to me as she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Going Back To Hogwarts

After the vacation, we had to go back to Hogwarts. Draco and i packed our bags and smoky was sitting next to my bag. "Are you happy to with me to Hogwarts, Smoky?" I asked the little ball of furr. Smoky purred and i started to pet it's head.

I finished packing my bags and went down the stairs. Draco was already down stairs. Uncle Lucius helped me with my bags and i turned to Aunt Bella. "I am going to miss you Auntie." I told her as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I will to, but the year is almost over and in summerbreak, we will have a lot more fun together." She spoke and placed a kiss on my forehead. Aunt Narcissa gave me a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Be careful darling." she spoke and i smiled. "I will auntie." I told her and I smiled. I turned to look at Uncle Lucius and he smiled. "Let's get the two of you to Kings Cross." He spoke. We went to Kings Cross and we went to Platform 9 3/4.

When we walked on the platform, Uncle Lucius helped us with the Luggage and smiled at me and Draco. "Behave kids and be careful." He spoke. We smiled and went on the train. Draco and i searched for an empty compartment and sat down. "Are you planning to do anything to that Potter boy?" Draco asked and i smiled.

"Not yet, but you are willing to help me, right?" I asked. "Of course. I am your family and i am going to make sure that nothing will happen to you." Draco promised. "Thank you, Draco." I told Draco.

We talked for some time, until we were interupted when the door flew open. I looked up and saw Rory. "Oh my Lord, i missed you." I spoke and hugged her. "I did too. How was your vacation?" Rory asked as she sat down across me.

"my vacation was okay. I got this little ball of furr from Draco and the most exciting thing was that i saw my father for the very first time." I told her and she looked at me with a shocking face.

"Really that is so exciting and did he told you when he was coming back in human form?" She asked and i raised my shoulders. "I have no idea, but i hope he comed back soon, because i miss him so much." I smiled.

"How was your vacation?" I asked Rory. "We celebrated Christmas at my grandparents, in Italy." She told me. "Wow in Italy? Are your parents Italian?" I asked her. "Mum is italian, Dad is Spanish." Rory answered.

"Cool all i know of my parents is that Dad is english and mum was irish. That is what uncld Lucius told me." I smiled. "Well that is cool too. What is the cat's name?" "Her name is Smoky. Since she is a black and i really liked that name." We continued to talk and Draco smiled as he told Rory about the presents he got.

It was almost time that we arrived at the trainstation in Hogsmeade and Rory and i went to put on our robes. We walked back to our compartment, whe we were stopped by Alexia. Alexia was the girl who bullied me in the beginning of the term and Dumbledore told me that she was expelled.

"Look at you, you look even worse than before. I am back, bitch." Alexia spoke and Rory and i looked at each other as Alexia walked away. 'What a great start of the second term.' I thought.

Rory and i went back to our compartment when Rory told everything to Draco. " Don't worry. You are stronger now and just write a letter to father and he will do something about it." Draco told me.

I nodded and looked at my hands. They were shaking so hard, but Draco was right i am better than Alexia and nothing can stop me now.


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome feast and threathing

That evening we arrived at the train station. Everybody got off the train and Draco, Rory and i went off the train as last. We walked to the castle and entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore spoke some words and then the dinner began. "Do you think that Professor Snape knows that Alexia is back?" I asked Draco and Rory.

"I think he does. Dumbledore might already informed hil. You should talk to him about it after dinner. He might write a letter to my father. And maybe you should ask Quirrell if you could talk to your father." Draco Answered. "That's a good idea. Will you join me?" "Of course, we will." Rory replied.

We finished our dinner and waited for most of the students to leave the great hall, before we walked to the teacher's table. "Professors. Can we talk to you please?" I asked. "Of course, Miss Riddle. Let's go to my office." Professor Snape replied. We walked to Snape's office and i sat down on ghe chair in front of his desk. "What seems to be the problem?" "Well sir. Apperently Alexia aka the girl who bullied me in the beginning of the year is back. I thought Dumbledore expelled her." "Dumbledore informed me about that. And he alread knows that i am not happy about it. I will write a letter to Lucius. He will come and discuss this with Dumbledore." Snape told me and i stood up. I turned to Quirrell.

"Can i talk to my father tomorrow?" I asked her. "O-of course Miss Riddle." Quirrell replied and we walked out the office when i saw Harry, Ron and Hermoine. "What do you want, Potter?" I asked them. "Well i heard you talking. What's wrong? Are you scared that Alexia will embarras you?" Harry asked.

"No i am not scared. I am not going to tell you what is wrong. And maybe if i was you i would mind my own bussiness. You are just pathetic, because you are eavesdropping." I told him and walked away. We walked to the common room and i sat down on the couch.

I pulled my knees towards my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started to cry and Draco wrapped his arms around me. Draco held me for a little while and i stopped crying. "You know what i am going to do? I am going to challenge Harry to duel against me. I bet that coward is to scared to stand up against me." I told Draco and Rory as i walked out the common room to find Harry.

" I don't think that is a good idea, Alana. The rules are very strict. If you duel Harry than you will get expelled." Rory told me. "You are right. I am sorry. I didn't know what came over me."I spoke. We walked to the Great Hall and Alexia stopped in front of me. "Look at you such a pathetic loser. No wonder your parents left you. No one wants to have a child like you."

She laughed and i pulled my wand from my robe pocket. "Sectumsempra" I spoke and saw that Alexia was crying on the ground. "No one talks bad 'bout my parents." I told her and walked away. I saw that Harry, Ron and Hermoine were standing just outside the great hall. "If you talk bad 'bout me or my friends or family, Potter, you will end up just like Alexia. Understood?" I threathend and Harry shook his head.

I walked tl the outside of the castle and sat down against a tree. I wrapped my arms around my knees again and started to cry. I missed my parents so bad, I wished my mother was stil alive and that my father came back. But i had to wait, longer than i was expecting.


	14. Chapter 13: 'Challenge Accepted, Potter.'

"I can help you with that." A voice i never heard before spoke. "Who are you?" I asked the mysterious voice. "I am Isaac. What is your name?" Isaac asked me. I looked at him as he sat down next to me and i smiled. "I am Alana. How can you help me?" "I can hear peoples minds and i can help you with your problems." Isaac spoke.

"Really?" I asked him. "No, you were talking out loud." Isaac spoke and i laughed a little. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Isaac asked. "Well, i never had a chance to meet my mother. She passed away after i was born. And my father isn't here, because little mr. perfect Harry Potter defeated him when he was just a baby."

"I know who you are. You're You-Know-Who's daughter. You must be very proud of being family of someone that kills innocent people." Isaac sarcasticlly spoke. "I didn't have a choice. And if you are going to blame me for the things my father did. You should leave me the hell alone. By the way, I love my father and i stand by his side, no matter what." I spoke and walked inside the castle. I went to search Rory, when i suddenly bumped into Potter. "Ugh, what do you want, Potter?" I asked Potter. "I just want to challenge you to a duel." "You know we are not allowed to duel." "What's wrong? Are you to scarde that Daddy will be mad on his precious little daughter?"

"Leave my father out of this, Potter. At least i still have my father. Yours dead. Killed by my father." I spoke "You have no right to talk to me like that, Potter. I will accept to duel you. May the best win." I spoke and walked away. "Alana, what are you thinking, You are going to duel Potter?" You know that you are not allowed to do that." Rory spoke. "Well it's Potter's trouble, he challenged me and i am going to tell Snape." I smiled at Rory. "You don't have to be conserend about me Rory, I will ask Quirrell some spells and this is all part of my plan." I told Rory. "Okay, as long as you don't get hurt." Rory spoke as we walked towards the common room.

" I am okay with it. But this will be a one time thing. I don't want you to get in trouble, okay. You are the only one that likes me as a friend." Rory spoke as she hugged me. "I won't get in trouble. Now let's go and find Draco." When we walked into the common room, we found Draco sitting in the couch talking to two boys he met on the train. "Hey Draco, can i talk to you for a moment? Alone?" I asked Draco. "Yeah sure, see you later Crabbe and Goyle." " I need to talk to you. First, i met a new kid, but he was disrespectful towards my father. Second, Potter challenged me to duel him." I spoke. "Well you shouldn't accept it, you will get in trouble." Draco told me.

"I know, and Rory already told me, but i told her that i will tell Snape and that i will ask Quirrel, for some spells i can use. I can ask for spells, so i can make Harry believe that i am powerfuller than him." "Now, we need to go to Prof. Snape before dinner.

We walked back out the common room and ran towards Proffesor Snape's office. I knocked on the door and wait for it to open. "Good evening. How can i help you?" He asked. "Harry Potter challenged Alana to duel him and she accepted." Rory spoke. "Well, that is very stupid. But i assume you are going to talk to Proffessor Quirrell about it. Of course, i will make sure that only Potter gets detention. But don't make it a messy duel. Okay, Alana?" "Of course Proffesor. Good evening." I spoke and we walked away.

"You heard what Snape said. Don't make it too messy." Rory spoke as we were walking to the Great Hall. I nodded and we were stopped by Potter and his 2 followers. "What, Potter?" I asked. "I know your secret. You are trying to kill me. Just like your father. Isaac told me. He met you earlier. And he also told me that you think i am a coward. How dare you to say that about me?"

Harry spoke. " Well at least you defeated her father. You can defeat his litte princess as well." Hermoine proudly spoke towards Harry and me. "Well at least i am not a filthy little mudblood like you, Granger." I spoke and suddenly everything went black and i felt the cold floor on my back.


	15. Chapter 14: Preparing for the duel.

“Alana, are you okay?” I heard Draco say. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Draco and Rory. “Yeah. But, what happened?” I asked. “When you said to Hermione that she is a mudblood, well she kinda, sorta punched you in the face. But the trio got Detention. You were lucky that Snape saw everything. But you have detention as well.” Rory explained. “What? Why?” “Because of the duel. Snape made it up, so you can have a meeting with Flitwick. And it is after dinner.” Draco continued. 

“I will get that goody two shoes for what she did. But i first have to focus on little Potter.” I spoke and both Draco and Rory smiled. “Let’s get dinner.” I spoke as we walked to the Great Hall. I could see the trio glare at me, but it didn’t bother me. After dinner, i went to Professor Flitwick’s office and knocked on the door. I walked in as he opened the door. “ Ah Alana. Take a seat. I have heard that you want some lessons in dueling. So that’s why i am going to teach you some spells.” Professor Flitwick explained. 

I smiled and noted to myself to thank professor Snape for this later. “The most common spell that they use is Expelliarmus. A spell that can remove an object, most likely the wand, from the enemy’s grasp.” Flitwick explained as i wrote it down in my notebook. “The next one is Protego. This Charm is used as a shield to protect you against the spells of the enemy. And the charm you can strengthen it with is Fianto Duri.” 

“Ventus is a jinx that send gusts of wind towards the enemy. Cantis is a jinx that makes the enemy sing. If you want to have more spells, you can read your Standard Book of Spells. You are dismissed.” Professor Flitwick spoke and i walked out of his office and towards the Slytherin common room. I went up to the girls Dormitory and dressed myself for bed. I pulled my spell book from under my bed and started to read it. 

I was so in to reading, that i didn’t saw Rory walk in. “How was the meeting with Professor Flitwick?” She asked. “It was okay, he teached me a few spells. But he told me that i had to read the Standard Book of Spells for more information.” “Oh isn’t this cute. The little nerds are learning spells. You think you can win against Potter, after all he defeated your father.” Alexia spoke. “Ventus.” I spoke and a gust of wind came out of my wand and messed uo Alexia’s hair. “You are going to pay for this, bitch.” She said and walked away.

“That was a good one. We have to go to sleep, before Alexia can take revenge of us.” Rory spoke and i smiled. “Thank you for being an amazing friend.” I told Rory and she smiled. “You are welcome. Good night. “ She said and closed her eyes. I fell asleep moments later as i started to dream.   
~Dream start~  
I was in this big house that looked as The Malfoy Manor and i was running around and laughing. I looked around and saw the young figure of my father chasing me and i could hear a woman laugh as i hid behind the big couch. “Help me mommy. Daddy is going to get me.” I giggled. “Got you.” Dad spoke and threw me over his shoulder. He sat down next to mom on the couch and started to tickle me. We laughed and after a few moments we were smiling and enjoying the evening together as a family. ~dream end~

I woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed Smoky. “oh Smoky. I wished that mom was still alive and that dad still had his body then everything would be normal.” I whispered and Smoky laid down on my stomach as i fell back asleep. The next day, i woke up by Smoky purring. I stepped out of my bed and went to the bathroom with my supplies and clothes. I did my morning routine and got dressed. When i was ready i walked back to the room and saw that Rory was already dressed. 

“Shall we wait for Draco and go for breakfast?” Rory asked and i nodded as we walked down to the common room. “It is saturday. What are we going to do today?” i asked. “Maybe we can go to the library and prepare you for your duel.” Draco spoke as he approached us. “Wow i didn’t know that you knew what a library was.” I laughed. “Ha Ha. Very funny. But you have to be prepared and Rory and i are going to help you.” He spoke and i smiled. “Thank you guys. You two are my best friends.” I told them as i hugged them both. “We love you. Now let’s get breakfast, before going to the library.” Rory spoke as we went to the Great Hall. 

We ate breakfast and were talking about what we were going to do. After breakfast, we got up and walked towards the library. We walked around the corner and i walked into Alexia. “Watch where you are going, loser. Crucio.” Alexia spoke and I fell to the ground. “Miss Mortin. You are coming with me to the headmasters office.” Professor Snape said and Draco helped me up after the pain went away. “

Ooh i think she is going to get expelled for good now.” Rory spoke. “She better. Even i know it is not tolerated to use the unforgivable curses in Hogwarts.” Draco spoke. We continued to walk to the Library and when we arrived we went looking for some books that we needed to prepare me for my duel against Potter. We sat down at the table and we started to read and wrote down information that we might find useful. After a few hour, we looked at each other and i smiled. “I think i am prepared for the duel. Let’s get dinner, since we had lunch instead of breakfast.” i spoke and we walked away towards the great hall. 

After dinner, we went to the Slytherin common room and read everything that we wrote down before we went off to bed. I wanted to talk to them about the dream, but i will do it tomorrow. I grabbed Smoky and fell asleep.


	16. chapter 15: Duel and seeing father again

Today was the day that i was going to duel Potter. I woke up early to practice the spells again. I waited for Draco and Rory to wake up so we can grab breakfast and go to the courtyard to duel Potter. “Good morning Lana. Are you nervous for today?” Rory asked as she stood by my side as we were now waiting for Draco. “No i am not nervous. I just hope that this goes fast, because i don’t want to get caught. When Draco joined us, i smiled and we walked to the Great Hall. After breakfast, we went outside and walked to where Harry and his friends were standing.

“Are you scared, Riddle?” “You wish, Potter.” We stood in front of each other and Hermione counted down and we started to cast spells. I managed to block every spell that Harry and sended some spells towards him and they all hit him. “Stupefy.” Harry and Ron casted but the spell didn’t hit me. Instead i heard Draco scream in pain. “Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. You two are coming with me. Casting Stupefy at one target can hurt them very bad. Mrs Riddle take mr Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey.” Professor McGonagall told me. 

Rory and i tilted Draco and walked to the Hospital wing. When we arrived Madame Pomfrey immediately started to check for injuries on Draco’s Body. “Is Draco going to be okay?” Rory asked as i grabbed my notebook and an envelope and started to write a letter to Uncle Lucius. When i was finished, i went to the owlery and sended the letter to Uncle Lucius. I went back to Draco and looked at Rory. “There are no injuries. But he needs to stay here for 2 days. Just to be sure.” Rory told me and i sat down in the chair next to his bed. 

“I am going to inform Prof. Snape, Okay. Do you need something?” Rory asked. i shook my head and Rory ran off. I looked over at Draco and saw that he was a sleep. “You don’t have to be scared. He is going to be okay.” I heard Uncle Lucius say. “I know he is but it still scares me to see him lying here.” “I know darling but he is a strong boy. Now if you excuse me, i am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Uncle Lucius smiled and walked away. 

It was a quarter to 13 and i was still in the same spot. I felt my stomach rumble and got up. I walked to the Great Hall and had some lunch. When i was finished i walked back to the hospital wing a d saw that Draco was awake. “ Draco, How are you feeling?” I asked him as i sat back down next to his bed. “I feel little nauseous but for the rest i feel okay.” Draco told me. “I am going to get Potter and his little ginger friend for hurting you.” I told Draco and he smiled. “Thank you Alana. I hope i can leave soon. It is boring without you and Rory. Where is Rory?” Draco asked and i looked at him. 

“First of all. You have to stay 2 more days, just to be sure. And Rory is informing Professor Snape about what happened and Uncle Lucius is here and he is currently talking to Dumbledore about everything that was happening on this school with me and now you.” I answered his questions. Draco and i talked for few hours, when Rory, Prof. Snape and Uncle Lucius walked in the room. “How are you doing, son?” Uncle Lucius asked. “I am okay. Still a little nauseous.” Draco told Uncle Lucius. “Potter and Weasley have detention for a whole month. Luckily, you don’t Alana otherwise you could have spent a whole month with McGonagall.” Prof. Snape told me. “You have to go to Professor Quirrell because he wants to talk to you.” Snape added and i smiled at Draco, as i grabbed Alana’s hand and we both walked to Quirrell’s office. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

When Quirrell opened the door i smiled and we walked inside. “You want to talk to me.” I spoke. “Not me, but your father does.” He replied and took off his turban. “Am i going to see your father?” Rory aske as i nodded. “Hello princess. How are you?” I heard father say. “I am good father, but i still miss you.” I told him. “Be patience darling. I will be back soon. Who did you bring?” He asked and i smiled. “Hello sir. I am Rory and i am Alana’s friend.” “Hello Rory. Nice to meet you and thank you to take care of my little princess.” Dad spoke. “You are welcome, Sir.” Rory spoke and smiled. “Where is Draco?” Dad asked. “Draco is in the hospital wing. He got hit by the Stunning spell by Potter and his little ginger friend.” I told dad. “Am i going to see you again before the end of the school year?” i asked father and he smiled. 

“Of course Princess. I love you.” he spoke and i smiled. Professor Quirrell did his turban back on his head and i smiled. “Go and see Draco.” Quirrell smiled and we walked out of his office. “You are concerned that you won’t see your father again before the end of the year. Aren’t you?” Rory asked and i nodded. “Yes. I am scared because Potter is planning to go past Fluffy and i don’t know dad is just too weak to defeat Potter. I just have this feeling.” I told Rory as we entered the Hospital wing. Draco was asleep again and i sat down next his bed. “Do you want me to bring you some food?” Rory asked and i nodded. Just as before i didn’t left Draco’s side and I fell asleep after Rory brought me some food.

“Alana. Come and lay next to me. Draco told me and i smiled. “ i love you cousin.” I laughed. I fell asleep and had a peaceful sleep. A few days later Draco was out of the Hospital room and i was super happy. We walked outside and we saw the trio sitting on a bench. I walked towards them and looked at Potter and Weasley. “If you hurt Draco again. I am going to kill you. This also counts for Rory. And i will make sure it will be a painful death. Okay?” I told them and they nodded. I walked away and Draco and Rory looked at me. “ We love an overprotective friend.” They said in union.


	17. Chapter 16: The end of the year and the begin of Summer

The rest of the year went quick. I woke up and looked at the calender next to my bed and it was the 5th of June. Today is Draco’s birthday and i was super excited. i dressed myself and did my hair and i walked down the stairs to see Draco sitting on the couch. “Happy birthday, Draco.” I smiled and hugged him. “Thank you, Alana.” He spoke and we both sat down. “I have a little gift. I bought it, a day before we went back to Hogwarts.” I told him and gave him the small box.

Draco removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out the watch that was in the box and smiled at me. “I love it. Thank you, Lana.” “You are welcome, Draco. What do you want to do today? You can choose because today is all about you.” I told Draco and he started to think, when Rory joined us. “Happy Birthday, Draco.” Rory spoke and hugged him. “Thank you.” He spoke. “I want to go to watch Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor.” Draco smiled. 

“Okay, isn’t today the last match of the year?” I asked and Draco nodded. We walked out the common room and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. We stood stand next to Draco’s other friends Crabbe and Goyle. The game started and it was very interesting. When the game was over, Draco, Rory and i went back to the common room and we started to talk about the game. “I can’t believe Ravenclaw won.” I spoke. “I know. They were really good. Alana have you spoken to your father again?” Draco asked. “No. And i haven’t seen Professor Quirrell. But i think i will wait a little longer.” I told them. We talked a little longer and after we went for dinner, we went to sleep.

**time skip**

The months flew and it was the last week of school. As i predicted, i haven’t spoken to my father again. Harry had a something going on in an hidden place at Hogwarts and Quirrell past away in process. I feel bad that i haven’t talked to my father again, but i know i will see him some day next school year. Today was the last day and we were now all in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was going to annouce the winner of the house cup this year. I really hope it is going to be Slytherin. It was Slytherin that won, but now Dumbledore wanted to give some more points. 

“First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley. 50 points for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen. Second to Miss Hermione Granger. 50 points for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. And lastly to Mr Harry Potter. I axard you 60 points for pure nerve and outstanding courage.” Dumbledore spoke and i looked at Draco and Rory in shock. “This means that we need a little change in decorations.” He spoke and clapped his hands. I looked up and saw that the Slytherin banners changed to Gryffindor banners. “This is so unfair. Thanks to Potter and his friends, i can’t see my father.” I told my friends. “Don’t worry, father will find a way for you to talk to Voldemort.” Draco whispered and i smiled. “Let’s get ready to leave.” Rory spoke and i linked my arm in hers as we walked to the dorms to pack our trunks. 

When we were ready, we placed our trunks where everyone else’s were standing and we walked towards the train station. “What are you going to do in this vacation?” I asked Rory. “We are probably going to family that lives in Italy and maybe to Greece. And you guys?” She asked. “We are going to Barcelona and hopefully to Berlin.” I told her and Draco nodded. “I really do want to see your house, can i come an stay for a night during the vacation?” Rory asked. “I have to ask Aunt Narcissa, but i think it won’t be a problem.” I told her as we sat down in one of the train compartments. I looked out the window and saw that all the trunks were now going into the train and i smiled. After an hour, the train started to move and we were on our way home. “I’m going to sleep for a bit, wake me up when we get there.” Rory spoke and i nodded. “I am going to sleep too. Wake uss up in time Draco.” I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder. After what felt like forever, I woke up and saw that we had arrived at King’s Cross. “I am going to miss you guys so much.” Rory spoke as her father helped her with her trunk. “I am going to miss you too. Please bring me something from Italy?” I asked and she nodded.

“Bye guys see you soon.” Rory spoke and she and her father walked away. Draco and i started to look for aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius and when we saw them, they walked towards us. “Hello darlings. I am so happy to have you back.” Aunt Narcissa spoke and hugged me and Draco. Uncle Lucius helped us with our trunks and we went home. When we arrived home, we were greeted by Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus. 

“Welcome back, Princess.” Uncle Rodolphus and i smiled. “It is good to be back home.” I spoke as i hugged him and Aunt Bellatrix. “What do you want to do today?” Aunt Narcissa asked and i smiled. “I want to make pancakes.” I spoke and they all smiled. Uncle Lucius, Rodolphus and Draco smiled and Aunt Narcissan, Bellatrix and i walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. “Why did Uncle Rodolphus call me Princess?” I asked my two aunts and they smiled. “Since you are the Dark Lord’s daugther and every death eater sees you as their princess.” Aunt Narcissa smiled. 

When the pancakes were ready, we all sat down at the table and started to eat the pancakes. It was a great start of the Summer and i was happy to spend it with my family. But i knew that there were 2 persons missing at this table and they were my mother and father. But i know that Dad will be back to being a human again very very soon and i was looking forward to hold him again after so long.


	18. Chapter 17: Our Barcelona trip

The first two weeks of Summer break went slow. Draco and i had some time to get used to the fact that we will be home for 2 months. Today we were leaving to Barcelona. I never went there and i was quite excited. I was finishing packing my suitcase when Draco walked in my room. “Can you fit my toothbrush and toothpaste in your suitcase? Mine is full.” He asked. “What are you bringing that it is already full?” “Clothes for all weather. You never know what weather it will be there.” He told me and laid his stuff on my suitcase. ‘Ugh.’ I thought to myself as i putted Draco’s stuff in my suitcase. When i was finished, went downstairs, with my suitcase, and waited for everyone else. When everyone was ready, We went to Barcelona. It was a long trip and i was asleep most of the time. 

After 16h of sleep, because we were travelling with the car, Aunt Narcissa informed me and Draco that we had arrived at our Hotel. When uncle Lucius parked the car, we took our luggage and went inside towards the front desk. “Hola, welcome to our hotel. How can i help you?” The lady behind the desk asked. “We have a reservation for 2 rooms. The name is Malfoy.” Uncle Lucius spoke. “Here you have the keys to room 238 and room 239. Have a pleasant stay in our hotel. The lady smiled and handed the keys to Uncle Lucius. We walked to our rooms and we stopped in front of the 2 rooms. “Alana, We will be sharing a room.” Aunt Narcissa spoke. I smiled when aunt Narcissa opened the door and allowed me to walk into the room. I looked around the room and i was in an awe. “Wow. This room is so pretty.” I spoke. I walked to the window and looked outside.

It was a beautiful day in Barcelona and i couldn’t wait to go outside. I helped aunt Narcissa with unpacking our suitcases and when we placed all our clothes in the closet we went to the men and waited for them to be ready to go and explore the city. “Are you two almost ready?” Aunt Narcissa spoke and she looked at me. “I swear these two have more clothes with them than us.” She spoke and i laughed. After a few minutes Draco and uncle Lucius walked out their room. “We are ready.” Uncle Lucius spoke and offered aunt Narcissa his arm and she linked hers in his. We walked out the hotel and around the city. After awhile, i noticed that some people, that i assume were wizards and witches, were looking at me with anger and fear in their eyes. We walked into a cafe and sat down at a table and iwas looking down at my hands. 

“What’s wrong, darling? You look a little down.” Uncle Lucius asked. “When we were walking, i noticed that some people, that are wizards and witches, looking at me with fear and anger in their eyes. Because they obviously know who i am and who my father is.” I explained. “You don’t have to be bothered by that. You know better and other people will always judge. Let’s just make the best of this vacation.” Aunt Narcissa smiled. “Thanks. I feel a bit better.” I smiled. We ordered our food and drinks and we were talking about what we want to see here, when a stranger came to our table and looked at me. 

“You should be ashamed to come here. Your father ruined my life. He killed my wife and son.” He spoke. I felt tears forming in my eyes and Draco hugged me. Uncle Lucius was about the speak when another voice started to speak. “You should be ashamed to treat this young girl by the what her father did. Get out my cafe.” The lady spoke. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know that he would treat someone like that, just for what her father did.” The lady spoke. She stood next to me and smiled as i looked up. “It is okay. I am kind of already used to it.” I told her. 

“How about i give you a free drink to make you feel better. Btw, my name is Cheryl.” She told me. “I am Alana. Nice to meet you.” I replied. Cheryl walked back behind the bar and gave us our drinks. We started to talk again and waited for our food. When our good came, we started to eat and when we were done, Uncle Lucius paid and gave a tip to Cheryl. We were about to leave when Cheryl came up to me and whispered in my ear. “ See you at Hogwarts and if you want to write a letter send it to this address.” She gave me a small piece of paper and i smiled as i walked away. 

We walked out the small cafe and went back to our hotel. I walked in mine and aunt Narcissa’s room and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face and brushed my hair. I walked back out the bathroom and smiled at aunt Narcissa. “They told us that there is a pool. You want to go for a swim?” She asked and i nodded excitedly. We got dressed in our bikinis and walked out the room. Draco was going with us and Uncle Lucius was going to sit next the pool. We were having a fun time and everything did matter anymore. When the evening was falling, we went back up to our room, got dressed nicely and went to the restaurant of the Hotel. 

We were having delicious food and the service was great. When we were all feeling tired, we paid the check and walked to our rooms. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we will explore the city.” Aunt Narcissa told me and i smiled. I got dressed in my pajamas and laid in bed. I looked around the room and smiled. I fell asleep and was dreaming about our days here in Barcelona.


	19. Chapter 18: A sleepover with my best friend

The next days in Barcelona were great. We saw La Sagrada Familia and museums. It was a great experience and i really want to go again when i am older. We were now packing our stuff and loaded into the trunk of the car. “See you soon Barcelona.” I spoke as i stepped into the car and we drove off back to Wiltshire. It didn’t took long for me to fall asleep. After the 16h drive i felt the car stop and i opened my eyes to see that we were back home. I helped with unloading the car and walked into the house, up to my room. I was happy to be back home and to see Smoky again. I stroked her head and Smoky was purring and crawled into my lap. I fell asleep with Smoky on my lap, when i was suddenly woke up by an owl tapping on my window. I walked towards my window and opened it. I grabbed the letter that was in the owl’s beak and opened it. 

‘Hi Alana.   
How was the trip to Barcelona? I want to know everything about it. We just got back from Italy. I have a little gift for you. I asked my father if you could come for a sleepover and he was okay with it. Do you want to come over tomorrow? Let me know by sending a letter with Garett back.   
Rory’ 

I smiled at the letter and i ran down the stairs to find my aunt and uncle in the study. “I just received a letter of Rory asking if i could come and sleepover. Can i go please?” i pleaded. “You can. I will drop you off when i go to work tomorrow morning if that is okay with you Narcissa.” Uncle Lucius looked and aunt Cissi and she nodded. “I will write a letter back. Thank you.” I spoke and ran back to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and my quill and started to write. 

‘Hi Rory.  
I just asked it here and i can come. My uncle will drop me off tomorrow morning when he is going to work. I am looking forward to it. We’ll have lots of fun. I also have a little gift for you. See you tomorrow. Alana.’ 

I put the letter into an envelope and gave it to Garett. He flew off and i watched it going out of my sight. The next hours flew by and we were having dinner. “Did you pack all your stuff, So you don’t have to do it tomorrow morning?” Aunt Narcissa asked and Draco looked at me. “Where are you going?” He asked. “I am going to Rory’s tomorrow. We are having a sleepover.” I told him. “How come she didn’t invite me? I am her best friend too.” He jealously said. “First of all it’s probably girls only and second of all you can come the next time.” Uncle Lucius spoke. When i was finished i ran upstairs and made a little bag for tomorrow. I fell asleep not long after i was finished. It took some time to think about what i was going to wear tomorrow, but i finally made a decision by going for a dress. 

The next morning, i woke up and got ready for the day. I was very excited to go and see Rory. I grabbed the necklace i bought her and and wrapped it in a small little bag. Uncle Lucius was waiting for me and when i was downstairs we walked out the door and transported in front of Rory’s house. I rang the bell and Rory’s father opened the door. “Elliot, nice to see you.” Uncle Lucius spoke and Elliot smiled. “Lovely to see you as well. Good morning Alana. Come in.” He spoke and i gave uncle Lucius a kiss on his cheek. “Rory is in her room. Go upstairs and the first door to the right.” Elliot smiled and i went up the stairs. I knocked on the door and walked in. “Hi Alana. I missed you.” Rory spoke as she hugged me. “I missed you too. How was Italy?” I asked as i sat down on her bed. “It was warm and nice to see my family again. How was Barcelona?” Rory asked. “It was a nice experience. I definitely want to go back. Oh and btw Draco is jealous that you didn’t invite him.” I told Rory and we laughed.

“I will invite him next time.” “I have a gift for you” We said at the same time after a moment of silence. We gave our gift at the same time and we opened it. I pulled out a necklace that looked familiar as mine. “Wow we have kind of the same necklace. I love it.” I spoke as Rory pulled out hers. “I love it too. Thank you.” She spoke as she hugged me. We talked for hours and we went to a park with Elliot. I loved today and it was special. I felt closer to Rory after our gifting and it felt good. We were definitely best friends now. Elliot cooked dinner and it was a delicious lasagna. “It was delicious.” I told Elliot.   
“Thank you Alana. It is a family recipe and it has a secret ingredient in it. Rory will find out when she is 16. That’s sort of a tradition.” He told me and i was smiling the whole time. “We are going get ready for bed. I will help Alana with the mattress and then we are going to listen to some music. Sleep tight dad.” Rory spoke after we helped with the dishes. “Sleep tight baby.” Elliot spoke as he kissed Rory on the head. “ Good night mister Taylor.” I spoke as i followed Rory. 

We fell asleep at 2 am. And it was hard to wake up the following morning. Elliot made breakfast and when i was ready Uncle Lucius arrive dto pick me up and dropped me off back at Malfoy manor. It was an amazing sleepover and we will definitely do it again. But then with Draco. I was happy to see him again even though he could be a bit jealous. I definitely love him to pieces.


	20. Chapter 19: Back to school again.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. I spend some days with just my family and some days just with Draco and i have to say that Draco and i bonded through it. We also celebrated my 12th birthday and i could a lot of gifts from my friends and family. We also went school supplies shopping and we had an encounter with the trio at Flourish and Blotts. The Weasleys apparently have a little girl that will be at Hogwarts. Another target for me to get Harry back for what he did. Today, we were on our way back to Hogwarts and i was not completely happy with it. But it is what it is and Draco, Rory and i were talking about the rest of the summer days. The train ride went by faster than i remembered and i had noticed that only Granger was on the train.

I didn’t question where the too idiots are. We were now on our way to the castle and we walked into the Great Hall for the welcomings feast. “I welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year of learning spells and other magic. Before the feast, i will introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of this year. Let’s give a round of applause for Gilderoy Lockhart. Welcome Gilderoy and now let the feast begin.” Dumbledore spoke. Dinner stood in front of us and we digged in to the delicious meals. When we were all done with eating, the Headboy and headgirl of our house lead us to our common room. Rory and i went up to our dorm and we sat on our bed. “Are you excited for our first lesson with Professor Lockhart?” Rory asked me and i looked confused at her. “Not really. But i can tell that you are.” I told her and Rory was blushing. “Why are you not excited? He knows a lot about this subject.” She spoke.

“You do know that all he wrote, he didn’t do himself, right?” I asked and Rory got furious. “How dare you to question a great man like Lockhart. He did do everything he wrote.” Rory yelled. I looked at her shocked and angry. “Oh so now you are not going to believe me. You are being ridiculous.” I spoke and got up. I walked out the room and out the common room. I was so angry at this moment that i didn’t notice the person i ran in to. “I am so sorry.” I spoke and looked up. I saw a ginger haired girl that i knew would be a weasley. “No i am sorry. I was not paying attention.” She spoke not looking at me. When she did look at me, she got scared and ran away. I was still wandering around school, because i was not in the mood for seeing Rory. This was hard though. It was the first fight we had and it was about someone stupid like Gilderoy Lockhart. When it was dark and that i knew that Rory would be asleep by now, i went back to the Slytherin dormitories. I got dressed in my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep but i couldn’t set my mind off about the fight. 

The next day, i woke up and got ready for the day. I looked at Rory’s bed and she was slowly waking up. I sat down in my bed and started playing with the necklace Rory gave me. “I am sorry. I didn’t have to get furious with you and i have to tell you that you were right.” Rory spoke as she walked towards my bed. “It is okay. But let’s make a deal. We are never going to get a boy come between us. I don’t want to lose you.” I spoke. Rory smiled and nodded. “I don’t want to lose you either.” She told me and gave me a hug. Rory got ready for the day and we walked down the stairs and saw that Draco was waiting for us. “Come my best friends and let us get breakfast before we are going to get our day ruined by the Gryffindors.” 

Draco spoke and we walked to The Great hall and got breakfast. When we were finished, we went to the DADA classroom and sat down. We waited for the class to fill up. “I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am Gilderoy Lockhart. Most of you might know me from my books. Other people that don’t know who i am, Have you been living under a rock” Lockhart spoke and i looked at Rory. “What a ego hearted man.” I whispered. Lockhart did an whole speech, before handing out papers. I looked at the pages and saw that it was a test all about himself. When we completed the test, we were introduced to the devilish Pixies. “They are very dangerous. How would you handle them if i let them lose.” He spoke and opened the cage. We all got up and all the slytherins ran away. “What a stupid class.” I spoke as we walked towards our next class. 

The class were over quickly and the dinner was again delicious. We were on our way to the common room, when we were stopped by the trio. “Don’t you two have detention to go to.” I spoke as we walked passed them and they glared at us. I just laughed and we walked further. When we arrived, Rory and i walked to our dorms and i decided to take a quick shower. I washed my hair and my body and when i was finished i dried my self and putted on a clean pajama set i got for my birthday. I got into my bed and read a poetry book. It was about a lot of things like missing a family member or a pet. But also about self love. It was 12 am and i found myself still reading the book. I placed the book on my nightstand and turned off the light and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 20: Alana's Special Birthday

It has been a few normal weeks at Hogwarts. For the first time in a while Harry and his friends left me and my friends alone. It was nice to not be bothered by Potter. But i have to say that i kinnd off missed being a pain in the butt for Harry. That was all because i had been very ill. Today was the day that i was finally be able to go back to my classes, but it was also a very special day. Today is my birthday. I am 12 now and it felt amazing. I walked down the stairs into the Common room and i saw Draco and Rory standing there by the couch. “Happy Birthday Lana.” They both said. I smiled and hugged them both. “Thanks guys.” I told them and sat down on the couch. “We have gifts for you.” Rory spoke and gave me her gifts.

I started to unwrap them and smiled. She gave me a diary, a new quill, a book about dark magic and a new bracelet with a small cat on it. “Thank you Rory, i love them.” I told her and gave her a hug. “Now it’s my turn.” Draco said. He gave me all his presents. “Wow Draco, that is a lot of presents.” I told him. “Some of them are from mum, dad and aunt Bella and uncle Rudo.” “So sweet that they all gave me presents.” I unwrapped the presents and smiled at all of them. Draco gave me a necklace, a picture frame with a picture of the family, a picture frame with a picture of me, Rory and Draco and a notebook. The presents of aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius were, a new dress in the color black, a new pair of shoes also in the color black, a watch in gold, a photobook and a small camera. And the gifts i got from aunt Bella and uncle Rudo were another diary, a new shirt and black jeans and a black vest. As i looked at all the presents, the diary i got from my aunt and uncle, was something that caught my eyes. 

I picked it up and looked at the front and then turned it around to look at the back. “Aunt Bella and uncle Rudo gave me my father’s diary.” I told Draco and Rory. I gave Draco the diary and he opened it. “There is a letter in it.” I looked at the letter and smiled. ‘To my dearest daughter. (open at your 12th birthday)’ I smiled as i opened the envelope. I looked over the letter and smiled. Draco looked at me and i started to read the letter out loud. ‘Dear Alana, As you are reading this, Your father raised you all on his own. I was not there for you when you needed me the most. Just so you know, you are not the reason that i died. I died after your birth, you will find out the reason when you are older. I want you to know that i love you and i will always do. Inside the envelope is a ring, a very special ring. If you hold it close to your heart when you are sad, i will come and cheer you up. It is a ring that brings me to you. Use it wisely and i will see you again. I love you my sweet princess and Daddy loves you. You are protected by us and i will always be your guardian angel. Love, mum.’ 

I looked at the letter once again and wiped away a tear. “This is a letter from my mother.” I smiled and Draco hugged me. After a while, we brought all the presents up to the girls dorms and went to eat breakfast. I had the ring around my finger and it was a pretty one. It had a silver band and a emerald diamond, as it was faith that i was a slytherin. We walked into the Great Hall and i heard someone say something that wasn’t propably for me to hear. “Look the ‘sick’ girl is back.” I looked at the person and noticed that it was Potter , so i walked up to him and he stood up. “I was sick. You are a idiot to think that i faked my illness. The only one that would fake it is either you or that Ginger friend of yours.” I spoke and walked to my table. 

Draco, Rory and i eat breakfast and dicussed what we were going to do after all our classes were over. “What if we ask one of the elves in the kitchen to make you a cake. I think if we ask Snape, that he will approve it.” Rory told us and i smiled. “Let’s ask him after class. We have him first.” Draco spoke and we walked to the Potions class. The class was hard, but we managed to get through it. We walked up to professor Snape’s desk. “Uh professor, we ahve a question. As you propably know today is my birthday and we were wondering if we could ask one of the elves in the kitchen to make me a cake?” I smiled and looked at him. “Of course Alana. But don’t tell anyone that i allowed it.” I grinned when he told us the answer and we walked out the classroom. “Oh and Alana. Happy Birthday.” Snape spoke and i smiled. 

“Thank you Professor.” We walked further out the classroom and ran towards the kitchen. I knocked on the door and an elf walked out. “Hello, who gave you permission to come here?” The elf asked and i smiled. “Professor Snape.” “Ah you are Alana. I heard that it is your birthday today. How can i help you?” “Can you make me a vanilla cake with caramel icing and filling please?” “Of course. When it is ready, it will be in your dormitry.” The elf smiled and i smiled back. “Thank you. What is your name.?” “It’s Twinky.” “Thank You Twinky.” We waved her goodbye and went to our next class. When the classes were over Rory, Draco and I ran to the common room and went up to the girls dorm. 

We saw that, on my nightstand, stood the cake and some plates. I grabbed the knife and cutted three pieces out the cake. Draco scooped up some whip cream and placed some on my nose. I laughed and eat the whip cream from off my nose. I gave some cake to some other slytherins. After a while it was time to sleep and i had already dressed myself in my pyjamas. I laid down in bed and looked at the ceiling. This was the best birthday i had and i hoped that next year, it would be the same way.


	22. Chapter 21: Duel Accident

The next weeks went slowly. The classes were harder and they were getting a little bit boring. We were all gathered in the Great hall, because we were having a duel class by professor Lockhart. We had to duel against one other, while Lockhart and Snape walked around to make sure everyone was doing it right. I had to duel against Granger and we were on the same level of duelling. Eventually, there were going to be 2 persones on the long stage to compete against each other and the two were, Draco and Harry. I was a little worried that Draco was going to get hurt really bad, but i was sure that he was going to win the duel. “Scared, Potter?” Draco asked Harry and i could see the smirk on Harry’s face.

“You wish, Malfoy.” He replied. They start to duel and it lasted quite long. But suddenly Harry casted a spell that made Draco fly across the room and fell quite hard against the ground. Rory and i ran towards Draco and he winced in pain. “He’s hurt, he needs to go to the hospital wing.” I cried. I was crying because i couldn’t bear to see Draco hurt, he is my best friend and my cousin. When Snape took Draco to the hospital wing, i turned around and walked towards Harry. “You. You’re gonna pay for what you did to Draco.” I threatened and walked away towards the hospital wing. I was crying, i felt like i should’ve been up there, not Draco. I walked around the corner and sank to the floor and started to cry. 

“Alana, are you alright?” I heard a voice say and i looked up at Isaac. “Why do you care, you don’t even like me?” I replied and Isaac sat down next to me. “Well i thought about it and i think i have judged you to hard.” He replied. “I am sorry. That i was so an ass towards you.” “It’s okay, i think everyone judges people at some point.” I told him and i wiped away some tears. “are you going to tell me why you are sitting on the floor, crying?” I looked at Isaac and took a deep breath. “Well you were there, when we were having dueling class. You probably saw that Draco and Harry had a duel and that Draco was send against the wall. Yeah i just felt like i should be in the Hospital wing right now instead of Draco.” “Sometimes, you just can’t prevent things like that. You know, you are very protective of your friends and that is amazing, but you can’t wish to be in their place when something bad happens.” Isaac told me and i smiled. “Thank you. Would you like to join me, I am going to Draco.”

“If you don’t mind and if Draco won’t mind.” “I think he wouldn’t.” I smiled and we walked towards the hospital wing. I smiled when i saw Draco and we ran up to him and i gave him a hug. “I was so scared. I swear, i will kill that potterboy.” I told him and he smiled at me. “Is that Isaac?” Draco whispered at me. “Yeah, he was there for me, later, before we came here. He is actually nice.” I told Draco and smiled at Isaac. “I will try to be nice to him for you. But i can’t forget about the things he said about you and your father. Please try and get to know him first, because i feel that he is lying in some sort. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Draco told me. “I will try. You know, deep down i think that i will get hurt again by someone. I can feel it. After all people seem to judge me because i am Voldemort's child. But they all seem to forget that i am powerful with both you and Rory by my side and i want to thank you for that. For always looking out for me and always protecting me. Thank you Draco. You are the best nephew a girl can wish for.” I told Draco and gave him a big hug. Draco smiled and returned my hug with a kiss on my forehead. “And you are the best niece and friend a guy can wish for. I wouldn’t know what would happen if we weren’t family. But let’s get out of her and search Rory, she must be very worried.” Draco, Isaac and i ran to the common room to find Rory sitting in the couch.

“Oh guys, i was so worried. Is everything okay, Draco?” Rory asked as she gave him a hug. “What is Isaac doing here?” “Seriously? Why is everyone so surprised that i am here?” Isaac asked and i looked at him. “Maybe, because of the fact that you judged me, because i am Voldemort’s daughter and that my father kills innocent people?” I told Isaac. “But he was actually nice to me today. When i was going to Draco, i sunk to the floor and started to cry and Isaac, he helped me get through my emotional break-down. Thank you again, Isaac.” “It’s nothing, a boy always needs to help a girl in trouble.” Isaac smiled. “Well, why don’t you become our friend? I mean, i really need another boy. As in a nother guyfriend, it’s really not fair to be the only guy in this friend group.” Draco spoke and we all laughed at how he was trying to explain what he was trying to say. “yea, i will if everyone agrees.” Isaac spoke and looked at me and Rory. “Of course you can become our friend, we don’t mind.” Rory spoke and i smiled. “Welcome to our friendsgroup.” I spoke and we all gave each other a group. 

“We have some planning to do. We need to take vengeance. Harry Potter and his minions has to pay for what they did to me and my friends. They need to suffer. And i will not rest until i have taken my revenge. I want Potter to pay. Thanks to him, i have to wait a long time, until i see my father. Now, tomorrow we will meet here.” I spoke and Rory and i walked to our dorm.We got dressed in our pjyama’s and Smoky laid next to my head as i laid down on my pillow. “I want to see my mother.” I spoke. “I think it is a good idea to do that tomorrow as well. You need to sleep. You went through a though day. Sweet dreams, Alana.” “Sweet dreams, Rory.” I spoke and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 22: A little help and a little bit of fighting.

The following days were normal for once. Nothing special happened. But there was still a little voice inside of me telling that i needed to take revenge on Potter and his friends. So sitting down at the table in our common room, Draco, Rory, Isaac and i were coming up with ideas to take revenge. "What about we put something in their drinks or food that makes them go to the hospital wing?" Isaac asked. "No, we need something worse." I explained. "Potter is in the quidditch team, right? How about we curse one of the bludgers so it hurts him in some sort of way." Rory spoke. "That's a great idea. Boys, you will go and curse the bludger while we go and distract madam Hooch. Good luck." We all got up and went towards our destinations. Rory and i walked towards the field where Madam Hooch held her class for first years.

"Girls, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the school ground preparing yourself for the quidditch match today?" "Well yeah but you see, there has been something that i have to get of my chest professor. I don't like the fact that Harry Potter is on the gryffindor quidditch team just because he is the son of James Potter. I don't think it is fair for the slytherin team. Let Draco play for our team, that makes it very fair. I feel like every single professor is putting Harry before everyone else because he is 'the chosen one'. You know who my family is. Let Draco play and we will not come here again during your classes." I threatened. "You've got a lot of nerves, threatening a teacher. But i will let Draco play. Now leave." Hooch spoke and we walked away. "That was so awesome, but aren't you scared that she is going to report it to Dumbledore?" Rory asked. "No i am not scared. Now let's go and see if the boys are back in the common room." We walked towards the common room and saw the boys sitting on the couch. "How did it go?" Draco asked.

"Well you get to play for our team." I told him with a big smile on my face. "What? Really? So you... How?" Draco asked confused. "Well uh you see the thing is, i kind of threatened her." "YOU THREATENED A TEACHER? ARE YOU MAD? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE FOR THREATENING A TEACHER?" Draco yelled. "DON'T YELL AT ME. I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE THROW COMMENTS ABOUT HOW STUPID I AM. YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU." I spoke and walked out the castle. This was the first time that Draco and i had a fight. But i guess he was right. I walked towards the greenhouse and sat down on a bench when i suddenly saw something lying on the ground. I picked it up and examined it. I turned it around and saw a name that was to familiar for me. I grabbed the feather and opened the book.

'Hello' I wrote down and sa something written on the paper. 'Hello, who are you?' It asked. 'I am Alana.' 'Hello Alana, i am Tom.' i smiled when i saw my father's name on the paper. 'How are you, Alana?' 'i have been better. I got into a fight with my cousin.' 'What happened? You can tell me about it. You see, this diary has my soul in it and before you found it this Ginny girl was writing in it. But i knew you would find it some day. I made this diary for you, my sweet princess. You can write in it and feel like you are talking to me in real life. Your uncle Lucius knows about it and i hope it helps you a little.' 'Thank you, dad. I was just trying to help Draco with getting him on the Slytherin quidditch team, because Potter got on the team last year and it isn't fair. So i threatened Madame Hooch and she let Draco on the team. When i told Draco, he started to yell at me and called me stupid.' I wrote down and waited for the reply.

'That wasn't very nice of Draco, but you should'nt have threatened Madame Hooch. I know that you were only trying to help Draco, but you can get expelled.' 'I know, i am starting to feel guilty.' 'You should write a letter to Uncle Lucius. He can help you come up with something. But promise me to not do it again. Now go back to Draco and apologize.' 'Okay, i will write back later.' I closed the diary and walked back to the common room. I saw Draco sitting on the couch and Rory sat with Isaac at the table playing wizard chess. " I want to apologize for my behaviour. I should have known better than threaten a teacher. I am sorry, Draco." I explained.

"I appreciate it. And i am sorry that i have called you stupid, i shouldn't have said that. And thank you for getting me on the team. The players talked to me and i can start after this match." He spoke. "That is amazing Draco. Can we forget about what happened?" "Of course." He spoke and gave me a hug. We sat at the table and watch Rory beat Isaac at wizard chess. When it was time for us to go to the quidditch match. We stood close, so we could see everything very clear. The game was very intersting and Slytherin won the game. Harry broke his arm after to get hit by the bludger and Lockhart casted a spell that caused the bones in his arm to dissapear. When we got back in the castle, we were talking. "That was even better, that Lockhart casted that spell." Rory laughed and i laughed with her.

"Yeah, that was so good. I finally got revenge. Now i can get everything behind me." I spoke and we walked to our common room. It was gettign dark and i went to the girl dorms and i opened the diary. 'Father, i have apologized to Draco.' 'That is good my darling. Don't do this again. I care about you and i don't want you to get expelled.' ' I will not do it again dad, i promise.' 'Okay, you are doing so great, i know that it must be hard for you, but i will be back.' 'Okay, i am going to sleep now.' 'sleep tight, sweetheart.' I closed the diary again and got ready for bed. Rory walked in the room and i hid the diary under my pillow. "Sleep tight Rory. You know that you are my best friend." "I know Alana, you are mine as well. Sleep tight." Rory smiled and laid down. I held Smoky and slowly fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23: Bringing Loved Ones Back.

I woke up in the middle of the night, i had this terrible nightmare. I looked over at Rory’s bed and saw that she was asleep, so i let her sleep. I looked at the ceiling and sat straight up in bed. I grabbed my dad’s diary and went down towards the desk in the common room and started to write in it. ‘Alana, aren’t you supposed to sleep right now?’ It said. ‘Yeah, but i had a terrible nightmare.’ ‘Tell me about it.’ ‘It was so dark and cold where i was. All i could see was black and i could hear faint screams. I looked out in the dark and saw a small light on the ceiling and i could see a man standing there and a woman sitting on the chair and she looked a lot like my mom. The man was torturing her and she was screaming and i couldn’t do anything.’ All i could do was waiting for a response and it took a while. 

‘Would you like to see what i looked like, darling?’ ‘Yes. I would love to. But how?’ ‘All you have to do is lean close to the diary and the rest will come. It will take you to the time that i was raising you as a baby.’ So i did what it said and leaned closer. I could remember being sucked into the book and then i saw a man that looked like my father, but with black hair and very youthfull. I smiled at the sight. He held me as a baby and was cooing me, rocking back and forth whilst walking around the living room. “I can’t handle this on my own, darling daughter. I need help. I need someone that can help me raise you. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa would be very grateful if i asked them for help. They just had their own child. You have a little cousin, his name is Draco and he looks so much like his parents. Oh Alana, you look so much like your mother. I wished that she was still here. I miss her so much.” 

Father spoke to my baby self and he whiped a way a tear. There was a knock on the door and dad placed my baby self in the crib and went to open the door, all i could see were 2 women who looked alot like Aunt Bella and aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius. “James and Lily Potter have a baby. The baby is said to become a famous child when it gets older. We don’t know how but it will be as strong as Dumbledore him self.” Uncle Lucius informed him, but the next thing i knew was me sitting at the desk back in the common room.

“Alana, where have you been?” Rory asked. “I was looking for you, you weren’t in your bed.” “I was sucked into my father’s diary. I saw him when he was raising me as a baby. And then my aunts and uncle came and informed dad about Potter and now i am back here. Rory, can i tell you something, and promise me you won’t tell anyone. I feel bad for my father, i mean as in the way he misses my mom. He told my baby self about how much i reminded him of my mom. I need to know if there is a potion that brings back people from the dead and that brings people back to their normal self. Will you help me find out? Please, that is all i ask.”

“I will help you. But now let’s go back to sleep okay.” She smiled and i hugged her. We went back to bed and i fell a sleep quit quickly. The following morning, Rory and i got ready and went towards the library. We started to look for all the books and wrote down all the information we could find about the potions. When we had enough information we went to see Professor Snape. “Proffessor, i have a question. We found a potion that brings back people from the dead and in their normal form. Can you help us make this potion?” I asked and Proffessor Snape looked at us confused. “I can help you but you must know that these potions aren’t long lasting, once there worked out they will go back to their present state. But i will help you, as i can’t disapoint my favourite student.” So we started to work on the potions. We were lucky that we didn’t have school today and could work on the potion and it was the start of spring break which was even better. “It says that the potions need to have the blood of the person close to the person they wanna bring back.” 

“Alana, you need to give up some blood.” Rory spoke. I grabbed the knife and slit a cut into my arm. I hissed in pain and the blood started dripping from the wound. i wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound and waited for the rest to happen. “The potion is ready. All you have to do is drink it and wait for the rest to happen. Your parents will be aware about the fact that you grew up, especially your mother. The potions work for a month. I know that it doesn’t make up the years they weren’t there but it is better than nothing. Now go pack and wait till you get home to drink the potions.” Proffessor Snape spoke and we did what he told us. The ride form the train was quicker than i thought.

Allthough, i had to explain to Draco what we were doing. When we were at the trainstation, Our family walked up to us. Proffessor Snape wrote them a letter about the potions and Uncle Lucius responed by saying that it would be good for me. After dinner i went up to my room and looked at the bottles of potion. Aunt Narcissa walked in and she looked at me. “I know that you really want to see your parents, but afterwards it will have a huge effect on you. I just don’t want you to get hurt to much.” “I know auntie and i also know that they will go away again, but i jsut want to see them for once and be with them. I know that it is weird because mums dead, but atleast it would give me a little hope.” I smiled and Aunt Narcissa stood back and i drinked the potions. “How do you feel?” She asked after i drinked them. “Okay. But it looks like they didn’t wo…”

“Alana, Narcissa, we have some guests.” Uncle Lucius yelled from downstairs. We went down stairs and at the bottom of the stairs i could see the youthfull face of my father and the beautiful face of my mother. “Mum, Dad.” I screamed as i ran dowstairs and into their arms. “Oh my darling, i have missed you so much.” Mum spoke as she hugged me tight. “You have grown so much, darling.” Dad spoke as he hugged me as well and i smiled. I was happy that they were here for now. We ended up going out for dinner and spended the evening playing wizard games. It was so much fun. Mum helped me get ready for bed and placed a kiss on my forehead. “I love you my darling daughter. Now sleep thight.” She spoke before smiling and walking out my room and i fell asleep into a deep and peacefull slumber.


End file.
